


Calderilla

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Eventual Romance, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Stripping, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Ebrio y con un inesperado talento para el baile, Tom decide que es hora de cobrar en calderilla por su talento.





	1. 1.- Poco menos de 2€.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es ficción, y no lucro de ello.

**1.- Poco menos de 2€.**

 

Todo empezó cuando a Tom se le excedió por una el número de cervezas que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a procesar y en su cerebro ocurrió un cortocircuito.

El evento tuvo lugar en una fiesta a la que Tom había acudido con Georg después de mucho insistirle a éste que lo llevara consigo, pues no sólo era una fiesta para chicos mayores (¡de dieciséis años además!), sino que además estaban a finales de primavera, y por lo tanto en ese periodo en el que los dos años y medio que el bajista era mayor que él se notaban.

Con trece años (“¡Pronto catorce!”, se empecinaba Tom en repetir cada vez que Georg lo presentaba y salía a colación el tema de su edad), Tom tuvo casi que rogar para que le entregaran una botella de cerveza, e igual que si temiera no volver a tener otra durante el resto de la noche, apenas le dio sorbos y dejó que se calentara entre sus dedos a lo largo de la siguiente hora para hacerla durar.

La solución a sus problemas llegó a manos de Sabine, la anfitriona de la casa donde se habían reunido para bailar, beber y besuquearse (las grandes b’s de una _b_ uena fiesta), quien le dio carta blanca para que se sirviera directo de la hielera, por lo que Tom decidió aprovechar su generosidad y beber cuanto le fuera posible antes de que Georg se diera cuenta y le riñera por su comportamiento.

Para bien o para mal, Georg tenía sus propios problemas con Veronika, la chica con la que había empezado a salir desde San Valentín de ese año, a quien apenas un mes atrás etiquetaba como ‘la chica de sus sueños, el amor de su vida y la madre de sus futuros hijos’, pero que en tiempo presente no dejaba de actuar como una zorra mientras bailaba con cada chico de la fiesta y les restregaba las tetas, el culo, o una combinación obscena de ambas, muy para disgusto del bajista, que la encaró en la cocina a la espera de una disculpa por su actitud y en su lugar se topó con una pared de concreto.

—No eres mi dueño, Georg —declaró Veronika con las manos firmes en la cadera y actitud pendenciera—, y francamente ese rollo del noviecito celoso no te va para nada, así que corta el rollo.

—¡Pero…!

—Deberíamos terminar. Ver a otras personas… —Veronika cuadró los hombros y pasó de su lado como una exhalación, dejando atrás a Georg, que temprano esa noche había acudido con ella del brazo y ahora se marcharía a solas.

O no tan a solas, si consideraba que Tom era ahora su responsabilidad, puesto que el acuerdo de Simone para permitirle ir a esa fiesta había sido el que después pasara la noche en casa de Georg, y por honor a esa promesa era que el bajista lo iba a cumplir a rajatabla así le resultara un engorro.

El problema, por desgracia, consistió en que para cuando Georg había terminado con su drama amoroso, Tom ya se había bebido seis botellas de cerveza como si se trataran de agua, y bailaba sobre la mesita de la sala al ritmo de una canción que por había sido catalogada como el hit de la temporada.

Nada fuero de lo ordinario para ese tipo de fiestas. Tom no desentonaba ni en los pasos de baile ni en las chicas que le hacían círculo y lo animaban a mover más la cadera y a bajar con ellas doblando las rodillas hasta un ángulo casi imposible, pero Georg vio más que eso conforme pasaban los segundos y Tom seguía siendo el alma de la pista de baile.

Por descontado que Georg jamás había visto bailar a Tom antes, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera con las canciones más pegajosas que se escuchaban en la radio, tampoco en otra fiesta, y mucho menos por accidente. Simplemente, Tom Kaulitz no bailaba porque no era lo suyo, y bajo esa premisa era que el mayor de los gemelos se había excusado en otras fiestas de salir a la pista, por más que varias chicas en faldas cortas y blusas escotadas buscando un sitio y alguien para refregarse bajo el pretexto de la música le insistieran en ello, Tom nunca había cedido bajo ninguna súplica, ruego o amenaza.

Hasta entonces…

Y Georg debía admitir que Tom no lo hacía nada mal. Igual que Bill, a quien sí había visto bailar en más de una ocasión, Tom llevaba dentro de sí el ritmo para mover las piernas el ritmo del bajo y la batería, y los brazos al resto de la melodía, incluso moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y tarareando la letra de la canción que sonaba en esos momentos y que para variar no hablaba más que de sexo.

«Oh, lo que daría por una cámara ahora mismo», pensó Georg, convencido de que un par de fotografías o hasta un video de ese instante le valdrían como material de chantaje para varias semanas. Sería tan fácil convertir a Tom en su esclavo personal para que esas imágenes no salieran a la luz… Pero ese pensamiento quedó en segundo plano conforme Georg continuó viendo bailar a Tom y descubrió que la canción había cambiado, de electrónica a un ritmo más R&B, y con ello también sus movimientos, que pasaron de rítmicos a sensuales, con excesivo frotamiento entre él y una chica que iba dos cursos arriba del suyo y tenía un novio todavía mayor, por lo que Georg decidió intervenir antes de que aquello llegara a proporciones catastróficas.

Avanzando entre los adolescentes que bebían y conversaban casi a voz de grito para hacerse oír a través de la música, Georg tocó a Tom en el brazo y lo sacó del estupor en el que se encontraba, todavía con una botella de cerveza en la mano y meneando su inexistente trasero a un ritmo casi erótico.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —Le preguntó cerca del oído, a volumen suficiente para hacerse escuchar.

—Poco.

—¿Qué es poco?

Tom levantó los cinco dedos de su mano libre y se los mostró con orgullo, acompañados de una sonrisa boba y un último comentario:

—Y dos o tres más. Ya no recuerdo.

—Ven, vamos afuera a que te refresques.

A regañadientes, Tom aceptó bajarse de la mesa y que su compañera de baile principal le plantara un casto beso en los labios como despedida, y con pasos cortos y la mirada desenfocada, acompañó a Georg afuera de la casa, saliendo por el jardín trasero donde un grupo también considerable se encontraba ahí reunido bebiendo y fumando.

—Quiero uno —murmuró Tom en la búsqueda de una calada, pero Georg no cejó en su empeño de sujetarle el brazo y se lo impidió, haciéndole caminar por el pasillo de servicio, donde al menos no había nadie y podían contar con unos minutos de privacidad.

—Menos mal que no tengo que devolverte a casa porque entonces sí nos veríamos en serios apuros… —Masculló Georg para sí, sacando de su bolsillo trasero la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado días atrás y un mechero.

Encendiendo uno para sí, ignoró la petición de Tom en regalarle uno propio, aunque le permitió un par de caladas al suyo y después se lo quitó de los labios sin mucha ceremonia.

—Por hoy basta de que te comportes como adolescente rebelde —le dijo con un gruñido, no todo exento de humor—, que ya mañana tendré bastante con lidiarte a ti y a tu resaca.

—Bah, yo nunca tengo resacas —masculló Tom arrastrando las palabras y recargándose contra la pared, deslizándose algunos centímetros hasta que sus pies le sirvieron de tope, aunque no por mucho.

—Eso es porque nunca habías bebido como ahora. Jo, Tom… ¿Qué te impulsó?

—La cerveza era gratis.

—Buen punto.

Tendiéndole otra vez el cigarro, Georg se lo requisó a la tercera calada, y sin importarle que todavía le faltaba un poco para llegar al filtro, lo tiró al piso de cemento y lo pisó con la punta de zapato.

—Hora de irnos.

—Ugh…

—En marcha.

—Pero no quiero.

—Da igual. Nos vamos.

Tirando de Tom como quien tira de un fardo, Georg agradeció como nunca que la fiesta se hubiera celebrado a unas manzanas de su casa, y que por lo tanto el trayecto no superara la marca de los quince minutos… que en realidad se volvieron casi media hora, pues Tom era un ebrio bastante bailarín, y en más de una ocasión se aprovechó de alguna señalización de alto para subirle una pierna encima y girar como lo haría una bailarina de _strip tease_ profesional.

—Muy gracioso, Tom —le soltó Georg del tubo y lo hizo avanzar los últimos cien metros hasta su casa—, pero no es el momento ni en lugar indicados para eso.

—Pero yo quiero bailar… Me gusta bailar… ¡Me encanta bailar! —Y para enfatizar su punto, Tom subió los brazos al aire y se meneó con más gracia de la que su estado predisponía a creer—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que podría hacerme una carrera en el mundillo del baile.

—Como bailarín de ballet seguro que no —murmuró Georg, aunque no descartaba otros tipos de baile más por el lado de lo exótico…

—Espera a que lleguemos a casa… Ya verás… —Le previno Tom, pero ya que alternaba sus momentos de lucidez con torpeza y arrastre de pies, Georg no le prestó atención a sus advertencias.

Entrar a casa sin que su madre se diera cuenta fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, pues Melissa dormía en la planta baja al fondo de la vivienda, y sólo bastó descalzarse y subir las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible para salirse con la suya. Hasta en su estado Tom comprendió que dependían de ello para ahorrarse un regaño, por lo que fue cuidadoso al evitar el escalón que crujía, y sin más siguió a Georg hasta su habitación.

El cuarto del bajista era como cualquier otro de un adolescente de dieciséis: Ropa sucia y limpia en el piso, la cama sin tender, zapatos sin par por doquier, platos y vasos apilados en el buró, un par de latas de desodorante en aerosol a la vista, el bote de basura a reventar, pósters de modelos ligeras de ropa en las paredes, y la puerta del armario abierta y revelando un desorden descomunal que recordaba a una zona en guerra. Lo único en orden era el escritorio con la portátil, donde Georg también tenía su equipo de música y un par de CDs que componían su preciada colección.

—Oh, música —se dirigió Tom en esa dirección, y con dedos seguros se encargó de poner un disco de Placebo que Georg tenía encima del montón.

Sin prestarle mucha atención luego de prevenirle en poner el volumen bajo, Georg procedió a buscar de entre la pila de ropa algo para ponerse, oliendo las axilas de las camisetas y descartándolos en otro montón, tomando a la vez nota mental de que ya iba siendo hora de poner una carga en la lavadora antes de que lo último en su armario fuera esa pijama de Spiderman que por razones sentimentales se negaba a tirar a la basura.

Mientras tanto, Tom se había apoderado del reproductor, y con ayuda indirecta de Bill que también poseía ese disco y le había hecho oírlo hasta el hartazgo, procedió a poner la canción ocho y mecerse al ritmo de la música.

—Esa canción no va con ese baile tuyo —le dijo Georg, sentado en la cama, ya sin camiseta y sacándose los zapatos.

Tom le ignoró, bailando al ritmo de _Every you every me_ , alzándose la camiseta tres tallas más grande que vestía y revelando que sus pantalones igual de amplios se sostenían con la ayuda de un cinturón bien ceñido a la cadera.

La aparición de piel y una franja de vello bajo el ombligo hizo a Georg tragar saliva.

—Corta ya, Tom —dijo Georg, buscando desviar la mirada y sin conseguirlo—. Estás bailando fatal.

—Mmm… —Continuó Tom, que para quitarse la camiseta primero necesitó hacer a un lado de su gorra, y en el proceso su cabello en rastas se soltó, enmarcándole después el rostro—. No me importa…

—Pero a mí sí. Bailas fatal…

—Entonces… —Como si se tratara de un reto, Tom procedió a lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus rastas le rozaran la espalda desnuda y extrañamente apetecible que la luz de la lámpara proveía.

Georg concluyó que de haber encendido la luz de techo aquella imagen sería ridícula, pero en cambio, con iluminación tenue era casi… erótico.

—Ugh —gruñó para sí, aterrado por la combinación de ese adjetivo y Tom en el mismo pensamiento.

Haciendo caso omiso del bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus bóxers, Georg amagó levantarse para ir a apagar el reproductor, pero Tom se le abalanzó e inmovilizó contra la cama de espaldas.

—¿Tanto te molesta que baile?

—Lo detesto.

—¿En serio?

—Lo odio, Tom. Así que detente.

—Bah…

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reincorporarse, Tom se apartó de Georg, y omitiendo sus comentarios de antes, aprovechó los últimos segundos de la canción para bajarse los pantalones en movimientos envolventes de cadera, y con los pulgares dentro de los bóxers, moverse con sensualidad.

—Por Diox… —Siseó Georg, ya no por deseo de que Tom se detuviera, sino de que no alargara más ese momento.

—Si tanto te jode… Págame.

—¿Uh?

—Ya sabes, pon un par de billetes en mi tanga y me detendré. Así es como funciona, así que págame.

—Pero no llevas tanga y… —Agobiado por la clase de juego que tenían entre manos, Georg se decidió a pagar no para que Tom se detuviera, sino para mantener su dignidad intacta, y rebuscando en sus pantalones la cartera, la abrió sólo para encontrar el compartimento de los billetes vacío, y en el monedero apenas cambio suficiente para el autobús.

—¿Y bien? —Le presionó Tom por su pago, habiéndose bajado los bóxers hasta la línea del vello púbico, y resaltando a la luz de la lámpara la palidez espectral de sus huesos pélvicos sobresaliendo entre un vientre hundido como cuchara y sin rastro de músculos—. Porque este show no es gratis.

Georg volvió a tragar saliva, y poco le faltó para deglutir la lengua también.

—Tom… —Buscó detenerlo, aunque a esas alturas si lo hacía era por miedo a las consecuencias, que cada vez más se evaporaban y desaparecían en el calor que de pronto reinaba en su recámara.

Bastó que Tom cogiera una de sus manos para guiarla a su cuerpo y la posara por encima de su ombligo para que Georg se decidiera, y lanzando cualquier pensamiento coherente por la ventana, tiró de Tom por la nuca y unió sus bocas en un beso avasallador que fue más dientes y lengua que otra cosa, pero que también estuvo aderezado con peligro, testosterona, y un regusto a cerveza amarga y sangre caliente que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar jamás.

Del resto, sobró dar explicaciones.

 

A la mañana siguiente, más cerca de mediodía que de las horas punta, Tom fue quien rodó sobre el brazo entumido de Georg hasta quedar cara a cara y después le bostezó con desparpajo cerca de la nariz.

El olor acre de su aliento matutino hizo al bajista arrugar la nariz y despertar, no precisamente horrorizado por lo que habían hecho horas atrás, aunque tampoco se podía decir que del todo satisfecho, pese a que la prueba de sus acciones todavía permaneciera seca y hecha costra contra su vientre bajo, pero… Asuntos más importantes le requerían su atención, como su vejiga llena y que Tom le había cortado la circulación del brazo derecho al punto en que ya no sabía si movía los dedos o acaso lo estaba imaginando.

Indeciso si debía moverlo y después salir de la cama para luego fingir demencia de lo ocurrido, Georg al menos se saltó el incómodo paso de revelarse cuando fue Tom quien se levantó y le ganó el primer turno en el baño.

A su vuelta, Tom caminó de aquí a allá buscando sus bóxers, pero incluso cuando dio con ellos no se apresuró en ponérselos, sino que se sentó a los pies de la cama y volvió a bostezar.

—No necesitas fingir —dijo de pronto, pinchándole a Georg la piel de la pantorrilla—. Roncas. Así que cuando no roncas es que estás despierto.

—Ah, vale.

—Lo de anoche… —Empezaron los dos a decir al unísono, y se pararon de golpe con una risa seca que nada tenía que ver con el humor.

—Estaba borracho…

—Estabas borracho…

La sincronía de sus inicios tuvo un segundo strike, que después propició que Tom pidiera una tregua levantando una mano al aire y pidiendo turno para hablar.

—No recuerdo gran cosa de lo que pasó anoche… Es mejor así. Y no hay por qué hacerlo más grande de lo que es, ¿no te parece?

En total desacuerdo porque en su lista de reglas para la vida no existía eso de barrer los problemas debajo de un tapete con la esperanza de que desaparecieran de su vista, Georg estuvo dispuesto a replicar. Antes prefería aclarar cualquier malentendido que con el tiempo pudiera crecer y complicarlo todo de tal manera en que sólo ponerle fin a su amistad funcionaría como única opción viable, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de exponerlo como tal, Tom mismo declaró esa ruta como ineficaz.

—Qué tontería he dicho… Ese no soy yo.

—¿O sea que sí recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?

—Vagamente. Al parecer también eres bueno con las manos para algo más que el bajo.

El que Tom elogiara sus habilidades con su instrumento, siendo que en ensayos con la banda de garaje que tenían juntos era el primero en reprocharle cuando se equivocaba con una nota, era peor que el que hubiera mencionado aunque fuera de pasada que lo había masturbado con la misma habilidad y pericia con que lo hacía consigo mismo, y la impresión le resultó tan difícil de tragar a Georg como habría de serlo un ladrillo.

—Ya, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás —se la regresó con venganza de hacerle pagar con la misma moneda, pero en lugar de abochornarse, Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, supongo…

Típico de un Kaulitz, que esa máscara de fantochada también se la conocía Georg a Bill.

De nuevo, ante un callejón sin salida, fue Tom quien le puso fin a ese asunto.

—Como sea, ¿dónde está mi dinero?

—¿Uh?

—Por el baile de anoche.

—Tom…

—No te preocupes, yo me serviré solo —dijo éste, agachándose para levantar de entre los pantalones de Georg su billetera, y de ahí vaciarle el compartimento de las monedas. En total, apenas efectivo suficiente para poco menos de dos euros, que sin más se embolsó como propios.

Procediendo a vestirse, Tom hizo caso omiso del muy desnudo Georg que le observó estupefacto desde la cama, dilucidando todavía qué acababa de ocurrir ahí.

—Me voy a casa. Ya sé dónde está la puerta de salida, así que no te molestes.

Y sin más, salió con un portazo no intencional, que después fue el eco de otro más cuando abandonó la residencia Listing por la puerta principal.

Mentón en alto y con un caminar garboso, Georg lo observó marcharse por la calle, todavía incrédulo de lo que había pasado y el final inesperado con el que habían cerrado.

Sospechaba él, aquello no lo olvidaría jamás en lo que le restaba de existencia, pero Tom sí, pues para éste ya era cosa del pasado y desaparecería de su memoria más rápido que esos casi dos euros que le había ‘cobrado’ por sus servicios de _strip tease_.

—Joder —exclamó Georg con un resoplido—. Jo… derrr…

 

/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Poco más de 4€.

**2.- Poco más de 4€.**

 

El siguiente en tener oportunidad de conocer a ese Tom con el que Georg había tenido un encontronazo tiempo atrás no fue otro más que Gustav.

Para entonces ya habían pasado un par de años, y sus vidas eran radicalmente diferentes a como lo habían sido antes. En lugar de una banda de garaje con un nombre ridículo, sueños de grandeza tan inflados como un globo aerostático, y ropa de oferta comprada en los grandes almacenes, eran Tokio Hotel,  con una buena pila de premios por sus discos de platino en casi toda Europa y algunos países en el resto del mundo, y por descontado, prendas de marca entre las cuales se destacaban algunas que los habían elegido a ellos como su imagen pública para mejorar ventas.

Como prueba de ello, la colección de tenis Reebok que la compañía le había dado como regalo a Tom por participar en un comercial y ser el rostro oficial para la temporada. La misma colección que el mayor de los gemelos no paraba de presumir, pues tenía un par de tenis para cada día de la semana, y en distintos y variados colores como para que su obsesión por combinar de pies a cabeza quedara satisfecha.

Si era o no una manía insana de la cual el resto de los miembros de la banda se aprovechaban para burlarse de él, a Tom no le importaba, y en cambio le agregaban plumas a su figurada cola de pavo real, pues iba de aquí a allá rechinando los zapatos sobre cualquier piso y presumiendo de lo bien que le sentaban.

—Ugh, no te sorprendas si alguien decide de pronto hacerles un dibujo en marcador permanente —le previno Bill, y después agregando por lo bajo—: Y en especial que ese alguien sea yo…

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Tom continuó limpiando su par de tenis favorito con un cepillo de dientes y agua jabonosa, poniendo especial énfasis en los costados y la suela, puesto que en su poder tenía piezas de colección limitada, y no estaba dispuesto a desmerecerlos por algo tan bobo como una mancha de lodo cerca del talón.

—Déjalo estar, que a nadie molesta más que a ti —intervino Gustav, que de los cuatro era quien menos se interesaba por meterse en los asuntos de sus compañeros de banda, y a cambio exigía la misma cortesía—. Tú eres igual cuando se trata de maquillaje, y nadie te dice nada.

—¡¿Estás seguro de eso, Gustav?! —Le retó el menor de los gemelos a desdecirse, pero éste le sostuvo la mirada y salió vencedor cuando al cabo de un minuto fue Bill el primero en parpadear y perder aquel duelo.

—Bah —gruñó el menor de los gemelos antes de retirarse a una esquina.

Aunque en sí aquel enfrentamiento no tuvo repercusiones entre Bill y Gustav puesto que más tarde se les podía observar a los dos bromear como si aquel roce no hubiera ocurrido jamás, no fue el caso de Tom, quien aprovechando que esa noche cada uno tenía reservado para sí una habitación privada de hotel, se pasó por la recámara del baterista a eso de las diez, llevando consigo una botella de vodka y su mejor sonrisa.

Al verlo parado ante su puerta y con una botella que era de su predilección en cuanto a marcas y grados de alcohol, Gustav le franqueó la pasada e hizo una fluorita con la mano para dejar bien en claro que encontraba extraña aquella repentina atención que Tom le prodigaba, pero que no la rechazaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué, ahora resulta que no puedo mostrarme amable con nuestro baterista? —Ironizó Tom al avanzar directo al área de servicio, donde pasó del minibar y mejor se concentró en los dos vasos que servirían para beber.

—No cuando traes alcohol como pago y esperas que te acompañe a beber —replicó Gustav con mordacidad.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a beber? Sabes bien que nadie te puede seguir el paso —dijo Tom, que ignorando el humor cáustico del baterista se había sacado de uno de los bolsillos una bolsa con gummy bears coloridos, y tras romper el sello había metido una pieza verde dentro de uno de los vasos antes de servirlo hasta el borde.

Tendiéndole a Gustav aquel que no tenía el dulce, propuso hacer al menos un brindis.

—Por mi valeroso guardián, que me ha protegido de mi espantoso, cruel, y rufián hermano gemelo.

—¿Y el gummy bear es para…? —Inquirió Gustav, que con todo había cogido el vaso y después lo entrechocó con el de Tom.

—Ya te lo dije, el vodka no es para mí. Demasiado… ugh, demasiado como vodka, no es para nada mi estilo, así que leí por ahí que los gummy bears eran una buena opción para endulzarlo y hacerlo potable.

—En ese caso… —Gustav le extendió su vaso, al que ya le faltaba un sorbo—. Echa uno. Y procura que sea rojo.

—¿Rojo? —Repitió Tom.

—¿Acaso tartamudeé, Kaulitz? Rojo he dicho —y en el acto cayó hasta el fondo de su vaso un gummy bear tan rojo como la sangre—. Así me gusta.

Aunque el regusto dulzón no era del agrado de Gustav (a su consideración arruinaba el sabor característico del vodka), éste no hizo ningún aspaviento al pasar el resto de su vaso con todo y gummy bear, haciendo por último una demostración exagerada al masticarlo ruidosamente igual que si se tratara de un chicle.

—Ya está. Tu ofrenda de gracias ha terminado. ¿Algo más?

—Bueno… —Se hizo Tom el remolón, pasando el dedo índice por el borde de su vasito todavía lleno a medias—. Pensaba que igual podría quedarme un rato y… conversar.

—¿Conmigo? —Clarificó Gustav, quien de la banda se consideraba el menos apropiado para aquella labor. Si Tom quería una conversación, que buscara a Bill, puesto que el menor de los gemelos podía hablar por codos y rodillas como el que más. No él. Jamás él. Nunca Gustav Schäfer.

Tom bufó. —Sí, contigo. Bill me ha hecho cabrear antes, y Georg ya estaba dormido, por lo que sólo quedas tú.

—¿Así que soy una especie de premio de consolación? —Presionó Gustav por una respuesta, y los ojos abiertos en demasía de Tom revelaron congoja.

—¡No, claro que no! Qué cosas dices, caray… —Y después volvió a la normalidad con su actitud desenfadada y sonrisa ladina—. Que no salí al expendio de la esquina a comprar vodka para nadie más que para ti, ¿comprendes? Y también los gummy bears.

—Mmm…

Indeciso entre tomar como válido su razonamiento o no, Gustav bajó la guardia el tiempo suficiente para que Tom le sirviera un poco más de vodka en el vaso y con ello le hiciera una oferta imposible de rechazar.

—Anda… —Insistió con ojitos de cachorro que le iban mejor a Bill con sus pestañas maquilladas, pero que de cualquier modo a él también le salían en una versión bastante decente—. Prometo hacer que valga la pena…

Y aunque después daría fe de ello, en el momento en que dijo ‘sí’, Gustav no se imaginaba ni por asomo hasta qué grado Tom se encargaría de cumplirle esa promesa…

 

Bebiendo sin ton ni son y aderezando cada trago con un gummy bear de color distinto al anterior, Tom no tardó en achisparse más rápido de lo que acostumbraba y a dar tumbos por la habitación.

Gustav no recordaba haber visto así jamás al mayor de los gemelos, puesto que por regla general éste era un tanto cuidadoso con su consumo de alcohol. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que nunca bebiera, ni que seguido no se emborrachara, pero por lo general tenía bien marcada la línea divisoria que separaba los tragos de diversión de aquellos otros que a la mañana siguiente le propiciarían una resaca de campeonato y recuerdos nebulosos de su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Pero al parecer, con poca experiencia dentro del campo de los licores fuertes, Tom le había hecho confianzas a la botella de vodka, que sin decoraciones superfluas daba la impresión de ser agua y nada más, y tal cual, como si se tratara de agua había bebido Tom varios tragos seguidos, sin saber que el golpe del alcohol le llegaría todo junto cuando menos se lo esperara.

—Uhhh… —Se tambaleó Tom de pronto, y aunque se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al edredón para no caer rodando fuera del colchón.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Gustav, que por su parte había sido más moderado con sus tragos y apenas estaba sintiendo el calor característico de la bebida en la yema de los dedos—. Deberías parar ahora que estás a tiempo.

—Nuh, estoy bien. Maravillosa… mente… bien…

Aunque se empeñó en demostrarlo, lo cierto es que a partir de ese punto la conversación entre los dos tuvo un serie declive, pues pasaron de hablar de la nueva novia de David Jost con su impresionante par de melones al frente, para desviarse a la última chica que Georg había conquistado cuando pasaron por París, y finalizar con una historia por demás escandalosa y secreta de la que hasta entonces Gustav no tenía conocimiento.

—Hablando de Georg… Una vez hice un baile especial para él —masculló Tom, arrastrando las palabras y sirviéndose un poco más en su vaso todavía no vacío. El toque final fueron tres gummy bear que se echó a la boca y que pasó con líquido como si se tratara de píldoras—. Muy, _muy_ especial…

—¿Ah sí?

No muy interesado en aquel asunto, Gustav consideró despachar de una vez por todas a Tom a su habitación, pero descartó esa opción cuando se hizo patente que el mayor de los gemelos seguro no podría ponerse en pie por su cuenta, y la idea de mandarlo sin más compañía que la propia en el largo pasillo que separa sus suites traía consigo el riesgo inherente de que a la mañana siguiente su manager lo encontrara a medio camino, desplomado y ahogado en su propio vómito.

Pese a la frialdad con la que solucionaba problemas que no consideraba propios, Gustav sí estimó como su responsabilidad a Tom, por no haberle puesto un freno a su consumo de vodka y permitirle llegar a ese estado, por lo que se resignó a compartirle la mitad de su cama y cuidar de él en lo que quedaba de noche.

En esas estaba Gustav cuando Tom pareció tomarle la iniciativa para prepararse a dormir al apartar su vaso y amagar el sacarse la camiseta que vestía, pero lo que no encuadraba con esa imagen era el tarareo con el cual lo hacía.

—¿Tom? —Gustav le chasqueó los dedos—. Hey, Tom… ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

—Bailar, duh —respondió éste, aunque sus movimientos más bien asemejaban a un gusano que quisiera salir de su crisálida antes de tiempo, porque la falta de coordinación hacía de ello todo menos un baile.

Continuando con sus intentos, Tom se arrodilló en la cama, y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de una canción que sólo él escuchaba, por fin logró sacarse la camiseta y no perdió tiempo en ondearla un par de veces en el aire y cerrar lanzándosela a Gustav en la cara.

El baterista la recibió con un gesto de incredulidad, dejando que resbalara por su rostro hasta caer en su regazo sin más ceremonia.

—Tom… —Volvió a intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Tom ya había cruzado la línea del raciocinio, e intensificando los círculos que hacía con sus caderas, se estaba ocupando de su cremallera.

El mayor de los gemelos disminuyó el ritmo de su pretendidos _strip tease_ y esbozó un puchero. —¿Qué, no te gusta? Porque Georg no tuvo quejas… aunque con él sí hubo música…

—¿A _esto_ te referías con ‘un baile especial’? —Enfatizó Gustav con las cejas enarcadas y dispuesto a moler a palos al bajista por no habérselo contado antes, aunque fuera para prevenirlo de nunca en la vida permitirle a Tom beber más allá de su resistencia.

—Duh…

Dejando ir sus pantalones, Tom se enfocó en pasarse las manos por el torso y el vientre, y ondulando las caderas en el proceso, y Gustav habría de jurar que en otras circunstancias aquello le asemejaría a una babosa retorciéndose por un baño de sal, pero en esos instantes… Tom era casi sexy, y en ello estaba la clave de su perdición.

— _Damn… Sexy bitch…_ —Tarareó Tom al tiempo en que se pellizcaba un pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, y como si se tratara de una señal, Gustav requirió de apretar los muslos para confirmar lo que ya se temía: Una erección de caballo semental entre las piernas y con la que se podría romper concreto igual que si se tratara de un martillo.

A punto de odiarse y despreciarse por lo que le restaba de vida, Gustav preguntó:

—¿Qué canción es esa, Tom?

—Oh, ya sabes… La del tipo ese… el francés que… —Murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, delineando su contorno en caricias incitantes, subiendo por las costillas y luego bajando por las esmirriadas caderas que tenía. El toque final lo consiguió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. La que no dejan de poner en los clubs…

—Me hago una idea de cual —dijo el baterista con voz ronca y sobrecogida por un deseo que apenas unos minutos atrás era existente.

De nuevo, sus niveles de autodesprecio se elevaron hasta la estratósfera cuando su boca y su cerebro se desconectaron, y en su lugar, su pene tomó el mando.

—¿Quieres que busque la canción para ti? Digo… Si tantas ganas tienes de bailar…

Habiendo rotado un poco el cuerpo para sacar el trasero y moverlo al ritmo de una música que sólo pertenecía a sus oídos, Tom le miró por encima de un hombro y asintió con párpados pesados y sensuales.

—Ajá… Pero te va a costar.

Su carrera. Su orgullo. El dominio de sí mismo. Su dignidad… Gustav enumeró una tras otra las pérdidas que se habían acumulado esa noche, y con un chasquido de lengua determinó que no le importaba. Su padre, al enviarlo fuera de casa a su primer tour le había advertido que “cuando cabeza chica piensa, cabeza grande no lo hace” pero había desestimado aquella frase trillada como un consejo inválido para él, rey del autocontrol y firme como un peñón, pero igual que como marcaba otro refrán, había caído más rápido por hablador que por cojo… Aunque hablando de cojos y de coger…

—La última vez que hice mi baile especial el muy tacaño del Hobbit sólo me dio dos euros, ¡menos que dos euros!, ¿puedes creerlo?

«Por como bailas… no», pensó Gustav, que de su bolsillo había sacado el móvil y se estaba conectando al internet del hotel para de ahí acceder a YouTube, porque por descontado era que entre sus archivos no se encontraba la canción que Tom pedía para continuar con su show.

—Mi baile es por lo menos de… diez euros, tal vez veinte… —Farfulló Tom a la espera de la música, con los pantalones colgando peligrosamente bajos por las caderas y enseñando con ello el nacimiento de su vello púbico a la vista de Gustav, que alternaba miradas a la pantalla de su móvil con otras a las de esa zona.

Mientras esperaba, Tom se llevó a la boca la botella de vodka, y sin molestarse con finuras bebió un largo trago que después le hizo toser. El cierre fue un puñado de gummy bears que lavaron la rudeza del alcohol con un exceso de dulce contra el paladar, justo a tiempo para las primeras notas de la canción que tanto se había empecinado en bailar.

Con David Guetta y su _Sexy Bitch_ como música de fondo, Tom no perdió oportunidad en demostrar su talento innato para el baile, poniéndose de pie en la cama y haciendo todo un espectáculo del desnudarse del todo y plantarse así frente a Gustav, que por todo, sólo atinó a mantener la boca desencajada y los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —Preguntó apenas pudo volver a articular palabra, pero para entonces Tom ya había pasado a sentarse sobre sus muslos, pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y obviando el hecho de que él estaba desnudo y el baterista no.

—Talento natural. Ahora… ¿Y mi dinero? Porque si no me veré tentado a pedirte que pongas _Bitch Better Have My Money_ y eso no te va a gustar…

Con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello en delgadas trenzas cayéndole sobre un hombro, Gustav consideró en el ahí y el ahora que Tom tenía la capacidad para convertirse en su perdición, por lo que aturullado maniobró para sujetarle por la cadera con una mano, y con la otra se sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero.

—Toma lo que quieras —le ofreció.

A cambio Tom cogió la cartera con una mano, y guió con la que tenía libre a la de Gustav para que cubriera por completo su pequeño pero firme glúteo y apretara.

—Ok, toma lo que quieras —le remedó con humor, y con ello cerró la transacción.

Una ganga, o una estafa, según la perspectiva de quien se viera a la mañana siguiente cuando la sobriedad volvió a sus cuerpos y el saldo de aquella velada salió a la luz.

 

Ni en un millón de años y de vidas se imaginó Gustav alguna vez despertar con Tom acurrucado contra su pecho y hablando dormido de nadie más y nadie menos que de Bill.

La reacción que habría querido Gustav para semejante escena habría sido la de fría indiferencia y madurez. Simplemente justificar las acciones de horas pasadas como juego de borrachos, hormonas, culpar al que hacía meses que no se acostaba con nadie, y después fingir desconocimiento de ese momento y pactar jamás de los jamases volver a mencionarlo, pero en su lugar…

—Mierda… Mierda… ¡MIERDA! —Gimoteó con verdadero dolor emocional y físico, que rebosante, se le desbordaba a borbotones directo desde el alma y le ahogaba.

Con un picor en los ojos que le advirtió del llanto en camino, Gustav se vio tentado de levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo, olvidando su desnudez y la de su compañero de cama, y tan sólo huir… a Noruega… a vivir como montañés… a criar ovejas… y pasar los duros inviernos a solas… llamándose Olaf… Olaf Olafsson.

Los pasos para esa vida ascética en el desconocimiento del público, escondido de reflectores, y dejando atrás su pasado como Gustav Schäfer, el que se había aprovechado de la borrachera de uno de sus mejores amigos para comprarse una noche con él y obtener un baile de regazo con final feliz por los míseros contenidos de su billetera.

Sólo pensar en ello le hacía gimotear más, y los temblores que lo sacudieron fueron los que despertaron a Tom, quien sin siquiera abrir los ojos se abrazó con más fuerza a él y lo consoló a su manera.

—Shhh… Es muy temprano para una crisis…

—¡Pero…!

—Y el que debería llorar soy yo. ¿Sabes cuánto había en tu billetera? Lo conté antes de dormir… Apenas poco más de cuatro euros. Así que si fuera una _groupie_ no me habría alcanzado ni para el taxi de regreso.

—Tom…

—Ni hablar si me dedicara a hacer shows como esos… ¿Es que tan mal bailo?

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Gustav le reafirmó lo contrario. —No, tienes talento.

—Menos mal que tengo un plan de repuesto por si esto de la banda falla —intentó bromear Tom, pero su chiste no fue bien recibido por Gustav, que todavía sentía estragos por la culpa de lo que habían hecho, y le abrazó con fuerza mientras murmuraba repetidas veces “lo siento, Tom, lo siento tanto”.

Con buen corazón le propuso Tom dormir más, y horas después cuando por fin despertaron una segunda vez, el mayor de los gemelos no hizo ni la más mínima mención de sus ojos irritados, ni de las marcas de mordiscos que ambos llevaban esparcidas por el cuerpo; en su lugar fingió normalidad, e instó a Gustav a hacer lo mismo por el bien de su amistad.

Sólo después de usar su baño, beber agua de su grifo, y vestirse para de una vez por todas regresar a su propia suite, Tom hizo la única mención del asunto.

—Pero los cuatro euros me los llevo yo, eh —y le guiñó el ojo—. Es mi botín, que lo suyo me costó.

Y sin palabras para despedirlo, Gustav lo dejó ir casi igual que como éste había llegado: A su marcha, y a su ritmo, pero también con su efectivo...

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Lo suficiente para llenar el frasco (y otro más).

**3.- Lo suficiente para llenar el frasco (y otro más).**

 

Por supuesto que Bill siempre estuvo al tanto de las escapadas de Tom, porque el mismo Tom se las contaba sin pelos en la lengua y sin escatimar en detalles; tampoco sin jactancia ni orgullo en su voz, salvo cuando exhibía el dinero y lo contaba frente a él con una actitud malsana que le hería más de lo que éste quería admitir.

Y aunque en sí el frasco donde guardaba sus ganancias no tenía más que un par de cientos de euros, lo que más alarmaba a Bill era que el máximo botín jamás obtenido por Tom había sido un único billete de diez euros sacado por pura suerte de la cartera de uno de los técnicos de luces en uno de sus tours, y el resto eran sólo cobros simbólicos que no gastaba, y en su lugar se limitaba a coleccionar como trofeos de caza.

—Es… terriblemente morboso —comentó Bill, cuando luego de una de tantas desapariciones suyas, Tom echó dentro del frasco una única moneda de euro, opaca de uso y para colmo ni siquiera de Alemania, sino de España, lo que de algún modo delató a su anterior dueño como uno de los conductores de autobús que movía la escenografía.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Tom retóricamente, cerrando el frasco y dándole una vuelta para que esa moneda se perdiera con el resto—. Bah. Como sea… No ha sido la gran cosa.

—Las marcas de dientes en tu cuello dicen lo contrario.

—Ya, y deberías ver las huellas de dedos que tengo en el culo, pero-…

—¡Tom!

—Vale, vale… Que no es para tanto. Sólo un pequeño pasatiempo mío.

—Coleccionar guitarras es un pasatiempo, igual que las gorras que antes atesorabas, pero esto… —Bill torció el rostro en una mueca—. Esto es francamente espantoso.

—Ya lo dejaré —dijo Tom, en su cantaleta de siempre—, cuando el frasco esté lleno y yo satisfecho con mis logros.

Pero con menos de una décima parte cubierta en monedas y el ocasional billete, el recipiente no daba muestras de alcanzar su límite ni ese año, ni el siguiente, ni la próxima década, si es que las ganancias con las que Tom volvía después de cada encuentro eran señal de algo.

A desconocimiento del mayor de los gemelos, Bill empezó a trazar sus propios planes para ponerle fin a eso.

 

Luego de repetidas observaciones de su _modus operandi_ , Bill llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad Tom nunca se emborrachaba como afirmaba hacerlo para justificar su pérdida de control. La prueba de ello era cómo volvía siempre a la mañana siguiente con apenas resaca, buen apetito, y una sonrisa de complacencia que le perduraba el resto del día. Muy a diferencia de sus víctimas, de quienes se enteraba identidad cuando los veía aparecer con el alma fuera del cuerpo y bochornos imposibles de disimular estando en la presencia de su gemelo, quien dicho fuera de paso, actuaba con total indiferencia al respecto.

Fue así como Bill se enteró de que Gustav había pasado a endosar la lista de víctimas de Tom, y como ya en el pasado éste le había confirmado que Georg fue el primero, al menor de los gemelos no le quedó de otra más que sentirse estafado por cómo era el único dentro de la banda que quedaba fuera de ese no-tan-selecto club en el que la comisión de entrada era alcohol y la calderilla de los bolsillos.

Convencido por alguna extraña razón de que él no podía ser menos  que el resto de los miembros de la banda, Bill aguardó paciente a que la vuelta de los años el destino le otorgara una oportunidad. ¿De qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero con crecientes celos y anhelo de cerciorarse por su cuenta cuánta verdad había en que Tom sabía hacer bailes privados de lo más eróticos (si es que los abundantes rumores eran prueba de ello), fue que por fin un día se decidió a corroborarlo.

Habiendo ya analizado por todos los ángulos el proceder de su gemelo para esos casos, fue que Bill propuso un plan en apariencia diametralmente opuesto a sus intenciones, pues mientras que Tom se desenvolvía a la perfección en bares y clubes sórdidos en los que el alcohol circulaba libremente, lo que Bill sugirió fue precisamente lo contrario.

—Oh, supongo que ya lo conoces —expuso su idea con semanas de antelación—, es todo ese mito que circula en internet de que cumplir veintisiete es de mala suerte para los músicos. Suficientes artistas han muerto ya a esa edad, y si me lo preguntas, yo me decanto a romper con esa maldición y vivir lo suficiente para cumplir veintiocho el próximo año. —Pausa para el dramatismo, y luego cerró con broche de oro—. ¿Hasta tienen un nombre especial, sabías? Les llaman El club de los veintisiete, y no es en balde.

—¿Pero pasar nuestro cumpleaños en un parque nacional, recluidos en una cabaña y alejados de la civilización? —Tom tamborileó los dedos sobre su rodilla—. ¿No es un poco exagerado?

—Si tanto te lo parece, puedo empezar a leerte la lista de los músicos muertos a esa edad, ¿qué opinas? —Le chinchó Bill, a quien en realidad no le importaba ni medio rábano el número ni los nombres de celebridades que habían fallecido a esa edad, ni mucho menos se creía capaz de engrosar esa lista (tampoco Tom, a menos que practicara sexo sin protección pero lo dudaba), pero como pretexto iba igual que anillo al dedo para sus planes.

—Mmm…

Todavía indeciso, Tom se llevó la otra mano al mentón y se dedicó a jugar con su barba, dándose tirones aquí y allá como hacía cada vez que se sumía en profundas reflexiones. Por sí solo, ya era media ganancia, pues es que el que se lo estuviera considerando ya le daba a Bill esperanzas de tener la mitad de la batalla echada a su favor. Ahora sólo faltaría un último empujón en la dirección correcta, el toque final…

—No tiene por qué ser una de esa clase de retiros espirituales que tanto despreciamos y de los que siempre nos burlamos. Podríamos igual divertirnos llevando un poco de alcohol, a los perros, poniendo música y quizá… Bailando.

La palabra pendió en el aire sobre sus cabezas, y Tom se dio un tirón particularmente fuerte en la esquina de uno de sus labios, que después se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa para el mundo, pero no para Bill, quien supo desde antes la respuesta que Tom le daría.

—Si lo expones así… Adelante. Vamos.

—Perfecto…

 

La cabaña que rentaron dentro del parque nacional era una combinación entre moderno y rústico, pues si bien era una edificación de madera, austera en cuanto a acabados y apartada del mundanal ruido para que sólo el canto de las aves les molestara a la salida del sol, tampoco carecía de agua corriente, retrete dentro, varios electrodomésticos (refrigerador, una parrilla, radio, y por extraño que resultara, una cafetera de lujo de las que sólo se veían en hoteles de cinco estrellas), y un jacuzzi en la parte de atrás, a cubierto de miradas indiscretas por una valla alta que lo cubría.

A escondidas de su gemelo, Bill había reservado una cabaña con una única habitación que contara con cama King size en lugar de dos, y ya tenía ensayado su discurso de reclamo con el que fingiría llamar a recepción y quejarse por el malentendido, sólo para continuar con esa farsa de conversación e inventarse algún motivo de por qué ya no había cambios disponibles ni otras cabañas.

Con eso se augura compartir habitación y cama con su gemelo, aunque de poco le sirvió hacer un plan tan elaborado, porque apenas entrar y comprobar que tenían mal la reservación, Tom se encogió de hombros y se limitó a reclamar como suyo el lado derecho de la cama.

—Me agrada —dijo Tom apenas metieron el equipaje y Bill se encargó de ponerles a los perros sus tazones con comida y agua fresca—. Es limpio, huele bien, y me hace sentir con ánimos de un chapuzón.

—¿En el jacuzzi? —Sugirió Bill, que para entonces ya tenía contemplado sacar una botella de vino que había traído justo con la intención de emborracharlo en la tina y obligarle a hacer uno de sus bailes, pero ya fuera porque Tom vio a través de sus intenciones y quiso hacerse el difícil, o en verdad quería meterse al riachuelo que había visto al conducir hasta su cabaña, por su cuenta trazó otros planes.

—Nah. Eso estará bien para más tarde cuando refresque, pero ahora mismo quiero irme a meter a ese río que vimos y, no sé, beber un par de cervezas tan heladas como Siberia en invierno…

—Mmm, supongo…

—… tomar el sol sin camiseta…

—Oh…

—… y por supuesto —Tom le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que ponía de manifiesto que sus intenciones no le habían pasado del todo desapercibidas—, si resulta que este sitio es tan privado como te dijeron en recepción, quizá…

—¿Quizá?

—Quizá hasta meternos desnudos al agua.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Bill asintió.

—Vale, si insistes…

Tom le guiñó un ojo. —Insisto.

 

Al final resultó que meterse desnudos al río no fue la experiencia agradable que habían supuesto en un inicio al trazar sus planes.

Para ser inicios de septiembre (todavía era verano) y con amenazas del calentamiento global haciendo estragos en su planeta, el agua en la que se sumergieron estaba fría, y conforme pasaban las horas de la tarde se fue tornando más y más helada, hasta que Tom cejó en su empeño de quedarse desnudo en el remanso que había encontrado y de mala gana salió titiritando de pies a cabeza, con los dientes castañeándole, y malhumorado por su desatino.

—No es para tanto —le consoló Bill abriendo para él una de las toallas que habían traído consigo y cubriéndole los hombros con ella—. Al menos conseguimos buenas fotografías para Instagram. Las fans las adoraron.

—¿Y a m-mí qu-qué? —Gruñó Tom, todavía de malas por ver sus fantasías frustradas.

—Oh, vamos. No es para tanto —dijo Bill, y se compadeció lo suficiente como para ayudarle a secarse el cabello con una de las esquinas de la toalla—. Nos hemos divertido.

—N-No c-c-como y-yo quería-a —mantuvo Tom la hosquedad en su voz, pero ante el ceño fruncido de su gemelo, la aligeró para no arruinar el ambiente—. C-Creo que ahora-ra sí me gusta-taría meterme al ja-jacuzzi.

—Genial.

—Pero desnudos —alcanzó a enunciar sin tartamudear de frío, dejando así bien claro que con eso no jugaba.

Bill no dijo nada, y en cambio sus dedos soltaron un mechón de cabello de Tom y le rozaron en el cuello.

—Desnudos o no hay trato.

Mirándose a los ojos, ambos obtuvieron su respuesta.

 

—¡Te lo advierto, Tom! Debes de mirar para el otro lado —le previno Bill a su gemelo mientras se abría la toalla y descendía los tres escalones que llevaban al fondo de la tina.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Tom le obedeció, ya en el agua y sumergido hasta el pecho, con ambos brazos apoyados en el borde, sosteniendo una cerveza y un cigarrillo en cada mano respectivamente.

—No veré nada que no... —«No te atrevas, Tom», pensó Bill, que si su gemelo hacía mención a los otros que habían estado en esa posición antes que él, gritaría. No, daría un chillido, y después le golpearía—. …tenga yo idéntico por mi cuenta —finalizó Tom la oración con un giro a favor de ambos, y Bill suspiro de alivio y placer mientras se sentaba a sus anchas en la amplia tina y dejaba caer de su espalda las preocupaciones del día.

Aunque hasta ese punto su plan de obtener de Tom lo que éste ya le había otorgado a un buen número de personas no iba ni de broma como él lo había proyectado, Bill no desistió en sus esfuerzos, sino que los duplicó, convencido de que quien persevera, alcanza.

Bajo el influjo de su determinación, Bill no escatimó en bebidas para Tom, procurando que en su mano jamás faltara la cerveza, y a cambio eternizándose con la suya, apenas bebiendo un par de sorbos aquí y allá para disimular, pero ni por asomo una décima parte de lo ebrio que estuvo Tom al cabo de dos horas en el jacuzzi.

—Casi pensaría que me quieres emborrachar —murmuró Tom hundido en el agua, con las burbujas cerca de la boca y los dedos de los pies rozando el otro borde de la tina—, pero está bien. Sé de tu plan.

—¿Mi plan?

—Tu plan —sonrió Tom, y bebió más—. Somos gemelos después de todo…

—Vale.

—Y vi la enorme pila de cambio que trajiste contigo.

—Ah…

—Suficiente como para llenar mi frasco y desbordarlo…

Fue el turno de Bill de hundirse en el agua, y permaneció ahí unos segundos antes de emerger con el cabello rosa pegado al cráneo. Igual que un cocodrilo, sólo sacó el rostro hasta las fosas nasales, y le dedicó una mirada cohibida, que al mismo tiempo que expresaba un poco de culpa, también revelaba la desinhibición que le obligaba a buscarse algo que no le pertenecía.

—Cuentan los rumores que bailas mejor que Shakira con su _Hips don’t lie_ —dijo Bill, y Tom asintió.

—Exacto. Y no son exageraciones.

—Y que vuelves las canciones más ridículas en excelentes coreografías.

—Lo admito, sí.

—Y que después…

—Después… —Se relamió Tom los labios y lo miró con párpados pesados—. El pago es simbólico, ¿sabes? Lo haría gratis, pero entonces no sería tan divertido ver sus caras cuando me marcho con su dinero.

—Tomi… niño malo… —Murmuró Bill apenas moviendo la boca, pero al contrario, tanteando bajo el agua hasta dar con la cadera de Tom y apretarle el hueso protuberante de su pelvis—. ¿Qué dirían mamá y Gordon si lo supieran? Si alguien como yo les contara de tus travesuras…

—Pero no se enterarán si tú no les dices… —Negoció Tom una amenaza que ambos sabían era fraudulenta, porque antes Bill aceptaría que le cortaran la mano y le arrancaran la lengua que traicionar a su gemelo—. Y a cambio, yo sería muy bueno contigo…

Bill tragó saliva. —Ok.

—¿Y si…? —Tom soltó su botella medio vacía en el agua y con esa mano libre tocó a Bill en el hombro—. ¿Y si me muestras lo que tienes en los bolsillos y después escogemos una canción?

Con la garganta seca a más no poder, Bill se limitó a asentir.

Su salida del agua estuvo acompañada por un viento gélido proveniente del bosque que les puso a ambos la piel de gallina, y aunque no se demoraron en envolverse con los albornoces que la renta de la cabaña había incluido, ninguno de los dos se guardó de comentar el frío que sentía.

Tom guió sus pasos húmedos al interior de la cabaña, y siguiendo la curva pronunciada y exagerada de sus caderas al moverse, Bill por poco resbaló y se cayó, pero logró mantener la compostura y entrar con él a la cabaña, donde al menos el viento no tenía residencia y perdieron el tono azulado que les manchaba los labios.

Seguro de lo que hacía, Tom se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala y encendió con relativa facilidad una fogata, valiéndose de cerillos, un poco de combustible líquido, y una pila de leños como para que les duraran un par de horas. El toque final le dio arrojando un puñado de hojas de pino para aromatizar, y el brote de olor coincidió con Bill volviendo de la cocina, trayendo consigo una botella de vino que había puesto a enfriar antes y dos copas de prístino cristal entrechocando entre sus dedos.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de valor líquido —murmuró mientras rompía el sello de la botella, pero su gemelo se lo rebatió en el acto.

—Ese eres tú, que yo me encuentro de maravilla.

Con todo, Tom recibió de Bill su copa llena a medias y no hesitó en beber un largo trago, palmoteando después la amplia y mullida alfombra de pelo sintético que se extendía frente al fuego, invitando con ello a su gemelo a unírsele.

—Y… —Bill sostuvo su copa con ambas manos y la vista en su regazo—. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

—Música. Baile. Pongo mi precio. Sexo, y… Desaparezco a la mañana siguiente llevándome mi dinero. Lo usual —declaró Tom con la barbilla en alto y sin pudor alguno por lo que acababa de decir—. Pero debo admitir que jamás imaginé que _tú_ de entre todos los que conozco pagarías por un show.

—Ya, es que los rumores han sido de lo más… interesantes.

Tom enarcó una ceja a la espera de que continuara, y tras echarle un breve vistazo, Bill así lo hizo.

—Además de lo de Shakira, que los bailes de Sia son tu especialidad, y que… al parecer también puedes hacer piruetas en un tubo.

—Ah, eso —se sonrió Tom—. Pero requiere del escenario perfecto, ¿sabes? Y aquí… —Barrió la estancia con los ojos—, los medios son limitados…

—Mmm… Debí pensarlo mejor.

—Siempre hay una próxima vez.

Implícita la invitación a una segunda ocasión, Bill por poco se atragantó con su lengua, pues si algo acompañaba a los rumores del comportamiento de Tom, era que su gemelo no era de los que repetían pareja, y que quienes tenían la oportunidad de un encuentro con él debían de tener bien en claro que era una oferta que no tendría repetición.

Bebiendo un poco de su copa para refrescarse la boca, Bill la vació, y al amagar el servirse un poco más, Tom le detuvo.

—Es mejor si el papel de ebrio me lo dejas a mí, al menos por esta vez…

—Ok.

A sabiendas de que estaban a punto de cruzar varias líneas y fronteras para las cuales ya no habría vuelta atrás, Bill permitió que Tom le retirara la copa, y que después muy cerca de sus labios y mirándole a los ojos, le pidiera que cantara

—¿Uh, a qué te refieres?

—Falta música… Y es indispensable.

—La cabaña viene con una radio —dijo sin comprender por qué no podían utilizarla, pero Tom le facilitó el trágico dato en cuatro palabras.

—Pero no hay señal. —Luego otras cuatro más—. Sólo suena la estática. —Y una última tanda—. Ya lo comprobé antes.

Conteniéndose para no darse en la cara con la mano por su falta de previsión, Bill propuso entonces sacar alguno de sus móviles y conectar con YouTube, con Spotify, revisar entre sus archivos de audio, lo que fuera que les proporcionara una pista decente, pero sus argumentos cayeron en saco roto cuando Tom volvió a insistir en lo mismo.

—No, quiero que cantes tú. O al menos puedes tararear una melodía. No soy quisquilloso, pero en cambio… Me gustaría saber cuál escogerías. —Reduciendo todavía más la distancia entre ambos, el aliento de Tom impactó contra la piel de Bill—. Siempre soy yo el que escoge la música, pero esta vez me gustaría que fuera diferente, que _todo_ fuera diferente…

—Ah, uhm, supongo que… Bueno… Es que yo… —Trastabillando con las palabras, Bill acabó por asentir, y con gran apuro pasó los diez segundos de vida más terribles de los que pudiera recordar.

Ni siquiera al caerse en el escenario frente a miles de fans le había resultado tan engorroso; tampoco tener un accidente con el vestuario cuando salió con la cremallera abajo; ni hablar de otras situaciones igual de terribles y vergonzosas. Nada se les equiparaba, y Bill estuvo tentando a admitir su derrota, cuando desde lo más hondo de su alma una tonada empezó a hacer eco.

Una canción familiar, que con los oídos tapados le resultó extraña, casi desconocida… «Pero de eso a nada…», pensó Bill buscando un consuelo, hasta que Tom dio señales de reconocerla.

Y es que en lugar de bailar, su gemelo abrió grandes los ojos y se paralizó, mientras que Bill continuó tarareando hasta que las primeras palabras de _99 Luftballons_ hasta que se percató de su error y calló de golpe.

—Oh… por… Diox… —Alcanzó a exhalar con su último aliento, y después se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, incrédulo de la traición por la cual le había hecho pasar su cerebro, pues de entre un amplio repertorio de canciones que conocía de memoria y al dedillo, había elegido la más ridícula para un baile erótico.

Tom en cambio rompió a reír en carcajadas, y la atmósfera de intimidad que los había envuelto se disipó igual que el humo en una ventisca.

—¡Oh, Bill! —Rió Tom con más fuerza todavía, con una mano sobre el estómago y luchando por aire—. Te has superado… Has sido… Has sido… —Más risas desaforadas—. ¡El puto amo!

—¡Pero no te rías de mí, caray! —Rezongó Bill, apartando las manos del rostro que ahora tenía rojo granate y los ojos húmedos en exceso por la humillación.

Amagando el levantarse e irse, encerrarse en la recámara durante el resto del viaje si era posible, Bill se vio impedido se su huida cuando Tom le sujetó por las muñecas y maniobró con él hasta dejarlo sentado en uno de los sofás y con el albornoz un tanto desmadejado descubriéndole una de las piernas por todo el muslo y hasta la línea de la cadera.

—No, no te vas a marchar —le impidió Tom con una seriedad que medio segundo atrás no existía—. No ahora y no nunca…

—Tomi…

—Yo también puedo hacer el ridículo —dijo Tom, alejándose un par de pasos y moviéndose al ritmo de una música que de momento él sólo podía escuchar.

Bill olvidó su apuro de antes apenas Tom dio comienzo a su baile, que se marcó por chasquidos de lengua y después de los dedos, aderezado con movimientos en los hombros, pero también en la cadera, en un baile que sin lugar a dudas sería ridiculizado en la pista de baile, pero no ahí, donde eran sólo ellos dos y el fuego de la chimenea chisporroteando para nadie más.

— _Two, three, four... Eins, zwei drei_ —cantó Tom de pronto, llevándose las manos a la cinturilla del albornoz y tirando de los amarres con precisión.

Pese a que Falco no era lo que Bill habría de definir como sexy ni en un millón de años por considerarlo un artista arcaico, demasiado funky para su gusto y una antigualla para los tiempos que corrían, a Bill no le pasó por alto que esa canción de _Der Kommissar_ se convertía en otra bajo el efecto de Tom, quien cantando partes y tarareando otras, fue revelando piel y más piel conformó daba vueltas y se movía a su ritmo alegre.

En otra persona, habría de ser una tontería monumental, pero en Tom… Ahora Bill comprendía por qué su gemelo tenía tal fama, y por qué a cambio de sus servicios y cobro los rumores que corrían eran siempre positivos.

Mientras tanto, Tom llegó al coro, y su bata se abrió sobre el pecho, revelando el fruto de horas en el gimnasio y la piel bronceada que visitas repetidas a la playa habían conseguido.

Atrás quedó el apuro de Bill, que en cambio experimentó un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y poco le faltó para derretirse en un charco maloliente cuando Tom se acercó a él, y todavía tarareando, le susurro:

— _Alles klar, Herr Kommissar?_

Y sin previo aviso, unió sus bocas en un beso tentativo que puso fin al baile y a la música, pero que sirvió como pauta para Bill, quien le sujetó con una mano en el cuello y la otra tanteando dentro del albornoz, tocando piel, acariciándola, dejando una marca con sus uñas…

Conforme por el papel que le tocó desempeñar, Tom sólo se separó del beso cuando les faltó aire, y sin apenas aliento preguntó:

—¿Cuánto dinero exactamente trajiste contigo?

Con las pupilas dilatadas como pozos y deseoso de hacer reclamo absoluto sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, Bill no se fue por las ramas.

—El suficiente para —con la lengua tocó el labio superior de Tom— que seas mío.

—¿Por hoy?

—Por siempre.

—Vale —accedió Tom con una sonrisa—. Ya veremos…

 

Al terminar, recostados en la alfombra frente al fuego y cubiertos con el albornoz que en algún momento había sido de uno de ellos dos aunque ninguno recordaba exactamente de quien, Tom volvió a sacar a colación el tema de su pago.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

—¿Aceptas cheques? —Bromeó Bill, y cuando Tom le pellizcó un glúteo, pidió clemencia—. Ok, ¡ok! Pero lo he dejado en mi maleta.

Dejándolo marchar, Tom yació plácido de espaldas y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, satisfecho no por uno, sino tres orgasmos, y dispuesto a hacerle un descuento especial a su gemelo si éste así se lo requería, pero no fue necesario cuando por fin Bill volvió, trayendo consigo un puñado de monedas que no hacían ni un cuarto de dólar.

—Vaya, no sé si sentirme ofendido o… —Tom bromeó, pero su gemelo se le unió a su lado y lo calló con un beso.

—Por si no lo sabías, sólo esto hace falta para llenar tu frasco. Has trabajado duro estos últimos años.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Y… supongo que tendrás que empezar uno nuevo —dijo con calma, para lo cual después agregó—: Así que me gustaría ayudarte a llenarlo.

Tom se rozó con la lengua el piercing doble que tenía en el labio. —Suena como un plan, pero… No más bailes-…

—Ow, pero si me faltó ver en el tubo dando piruetas.

—… si antes no hay música —finalizó Tom con una media sonrisa ladina—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lanzándose a sus brazos y rodando con él en la alfombra, listos para un cuarto round, Bill consintió.

Tenían un trato y sería inquebrantable.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
